Conversations, Advice and an Unexpected Friendship
by KourtTears
Summary: A series of conversations between Patrick and Cameron. Each chapter is a one-shot and they aren’t necessarily in chronological order. Chapter One: “What do you need kid?” -- “I need to figure out how to convince Bianca I’m straight.” NOT SLASH!


Title: Conversations, Advice and an Unexpected Friendship

Author: KourtTears  
Pairings/Characters: Patrick and Cameron; implied Kat/Patrick and Bianca/Cameron  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: _10 Things I Hate About You_ is not mine. I'm going to borrow it for a bit though.  
Spoilers: Up to 1.6 with speculation regarding 1.7  
Story Summary: A series of conversations between Patrick and Cameron. Each chapter is a one-shot and they aren't necessarily in chronological order.

* * *

"Um…hi."

Patrick looked up at the stuttered greeting then looked back down at his book when she saw the tall geek from yesterday.

"Okay then I'll just sit down right here." A glance from Patrick had Cameron moving further down the bench, "…or here is good."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Patrick realized that the geek wasn't going to go away. He sighed as he looked up from book and dog-eared the page.

"Feeling brave today are we kid?"

"Wh-what?"

"I mean, sitting with the resident homicidal maniac and all. Without an invitation even. Looking to up your street cred or something?"

Cameron let out a high-pitched (slightly hysterical) laugh before he answered, "Um…I was kinda hoping that homicidal maniac part was an exaggeration?"

Patrick only stared at him.

"Or that you could ignore the impulse to kill me since I'm coming to you for help?"

"And why would I help you?"

"Because I'm a pathetic loser and I don't have anyone else to ask and I'll pay you?"

Patrick just stared at him for a second before replying, "Why don't you go ask that Mikey guy for help?"

"BecauseBiancathinksI'mgaybafterIlistenedtohisadvice…" This was spoken as fast and low as Cameron could manage.

"Mind running that by me again kid?"

"Um…because the last time I listened to his advice Bianca decided I was gay."

Patrick just stared at him for a second before throwing his head back in laughter that startled the whole courtyard. Especially the brunette two tables over who was trying to convince herself that she was not staring at the man who looked so absolutely attractive while laughing.

Patrick's laughter slowly died away as he caught Kat's stare. Their gazes locked before Patrick realized the guy next to him was talking. He tore his eyes away from Kat glanced at the geek beside him.

"What did you say?"

"I said if you help me then I might be able to help you."

Patrick frowned as he saw the feisty brunette using his distraction as the opportunity to make a run for the school building. He was upset that she had gotten away before he could tease her about staring at him and his response sounded harsher than he meant for it to, "And how could _you_ help me?"

Cameron swiftly (and stumblingly) stood up as he practically murmured, "Sorry...I didn't mean…I'll just go…"

Before he could step away Patrick took his arm and pulled him back into his seat.

"Listen kid—"

"Cameron."

"Kid. What did you think you could help me with?" It wasn't an apology but it was as close as Patrick was going to get and they both knew it.

"I could help you with Kat. Everyone knows you're into her."

"Really? And how would everyone know that?"

"Dude, you're not exactly subtle," Cameron pointed out then flinched like he expected to be hit.

Patrick just looked at him for a second before he smiled, "I gotta say this for you kid, you've got guts."

"So does that mean you'll help me?"

Patrick pretended to think it over before he stood up, "No."

"Please, I'm desperate!"

Patrick looked down at the boy in front of him before he sighed and sat back down. The kid had been right: it was hard to say no to someone so pathetic.

"What do you need kid?"

"I need to figure out how to convince Bianca I'm straight."

"Well, first off I'd say never listen to your friend again."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"That could take days Kid." Patrick continued before Cameron could argue, "So tell me what your friend told you to do that made Bianca think you were gay."

"Well, Mikey gave me some advice on my wardrobe and I ended up in a tight pink t-shirt."

"Okay, that was your first mistake. Some guys can pull off the tight shirt look. I'm going to guess you aren't one of them…"

"Tell me about it."

"…so you need to dress in clothes you're comfortable in. Don't try to change your image for a chick. It never ends well…which you obviously have some firsthand experience with."

"Okay, don't change for a girl. That's good. But how do I convince her I'm not gay?"

"…you aren't gay are you?"

"NO!"

"Just checking. Why don't you just tell her?"

Cameron hung his head, "I tried that. She didn't believe me."

"Huh."

"Yeah, I'm doomed."

"Hey, if you think you're doomed already then there's nothing I can do to help."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"……"

"Let me rephrase that: what do you think would convince her that you're straight?"

"I don't know…a kiss maybe?"

"Good, there. Problem solved and it was all your idea." With that Patrick grabbed his bag and started to stand up.

"Wait!" Cameron reached up to pull Patrick back down before swiftly drawing his arm back. "I can't just kiss her!"

"Look Kid, you've already told her you're not gay. The only other way to convince her you're straight is to show her."

"But…"

"So, the next time you see her, grab her and lay one on her. She'll either kiss you back or slap you. Either way you'll know where you stand."

With his advice dispensed Patrick started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Patrick sighed but turned back around to the gawky teen stumbling after him.

"What now?"

"It's about your crush on Bianca's sister."

Patrick stiffened up, "I do not have a crush on Kat."

Cameron stepped back and held his hands up at the menace exuding from Patrick's form. "Okay, you don't have a crush on her."

Patrick just nodded and turned to leave.

"But—but if you did I have a suggestion. A small one. That you can totally ignore. "

"And what's that?"

"Just tell her how you feel."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean…you're always so closed off and you try to be mysterious. It would show her you really care about her if you're just honest with her."

Cameron started to fidget as Patrick just stared at him.

"Or I could be a total idiot and you're going to pound me now."

"Kid, now would be a good time for you to go."

"Right. Leaving!"

Patrick waited until Cameron was halfway across the courtyard before calling out to him, "Hey kid. Good luck."

Cameron turned around and waved, "You too!"

Patrick shook his head as he started walking towards his next class. _Tell her how I feel…yeah that'll work_. Then Patrick imagined the look on Kat's face if he did tell her how he really felt and chuckled. _It just might be worth it._

_

* * *

_A/N: This popped into my head after tonight's episode and I just had to write it. I think it could be a bridge from this episode and what I think is going to happen next week. It was written in about an hour and a half and hasn't been beta-ed so please excuse all mistakes. I'm working on the next chapter of _Avoidance_, have no fear. It might be a few days before it gets posted though. I've got my Praxis exam on Friday and I'm studying like crazy. Anyway, I hope you like this one-shot and I expect there will be more like it as the season progressed. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
